Silent Is Always Better
by Sage-chan
Summary: [Rated for mine and Inu Yasha's potty mouth] Kagome has had enough pain by the one she loves that she decides she doesn't like it. She closes her mouth off to everyone, in hopes of protecting herself. Though she knows she must continue their jewel search.
1. Just Some Time To Rest

Hey. I have scheduled my time so now I have time to write, like hell. I don't do schedules at all, if I 'schedule' something it means I don't want to do it and will call up and cancel it asap. lol. Really I just now end up having more time to right. I hope you like this. Ideas are appreciated.

Disclaimer: No comment. (Which is short for, 'I don't own anything.')

Hey, not true! I own this idea! I thought it up while listening to music! So there!- Sage

Silent Is Always Better

= =Chapter 1= =

Kagome Higurashi stared up at her white ceiling, tears slightly blurring her vision. She knew she loved Inu Yasha. She knew Inu Yasha loved her. But she also knew that Inu Yasha felt that he had to repent for the death of Kikyou. And she couldn't stop him. 'It's just… It hurts so badly.' Kagome thought as she pulled one of her hands out from underneath her head and reaching over to her radio on the nightstand, flicking the on switch. A melody began to roll out of the radio, a little while later and words began to make its way into the song. 

__

When this began  
I had nothing to say   
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
I was confused  
And I live it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind

"I hate dogs." She silently lied to herself. Who was she kidding? She loved dogs, always have, always will. She just needed someone to hate, someone to blame other than herself. To make someone else be the second best, the third wheel, the one who is 'dumped'. She found what she hated, that word, 'dumped'. 

She felt slightly happy, he didn't use the word dumped. He used words such as, Sorry, I have to do this and, the most important one, love. _' "I love you and care for you, Kagome. But I can't loose this guilt. Not now, not ever. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." ' _The words Inu Yasha had told her plagued her mind.

Like a headache you couldn't get rid of. Or if you did, it was only for a little while, for it would come straight back. 

__

Inside of me  
But all that they can see the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

__

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong

"Erase all the pain till it's gone, Erase all the pain till it's gone… How? There is no way you can do that." Kagome told her self. _'And besides, if you erase the pain then, you also erase the memory, the feelings, the lesson, the experience. You loose all those things. Things that can help you in the future. But why is th-' _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. One so gentle, it could only belong to her dear mother.

Kagome quickly turned off her radio and turned her body over in her bed, placing her feet firmly on the ground. Pushing her hands into the soft, pink material of her covers, pushing herself off her bed and walking to open the door. 

Kagome tried her best to put on a smile, failed horribly. Her shinning, tear streaked cheeks and, glazed over eyes stood out upon her beautiful self. Her mom just gave her a pitied smile and motioned for her daughter to go back and sit on her bed. Kagome, not seeing any reason not to do what her mother order, was quick to comply and laid her body on the soft, pink cloud of which she called her bed.

Her mom looked Kagome straight in the eyes, a serious expression on her face, as if she where about to say something very important. Something about a family members health, or work, or some terrible accident had a occurred. "Boys…?" One word. One words and Kagome's legs began to shake slightly.

Kagome didn't want to tell her mother, for once, she didn't want to tell anyone what she was thinking. How she felt, her ideas and dreams. 

'It is safer this way. I wouldn't be able to say something wrong. Making someone mad, sad or, cause something horrible to happen. And most of all, I can protect myself.' Kagome knew she was cowering. She knew that, she didn't care. She knew her mom would never hurt her.

She knew her mom loved her, same as her brother and grandpa. She could talk to them, just no one else. She could never truly trust anyone else with her feelings, her thoughts, her self. They could accidentally hurt her, or on purpose.

But, to get the message to her mom and the rest of the family. She would have to stop talking to everyone, them included. Then after a while, she will gain back her voice for them. She loves her family. Always will, always have.

She loves Inu Yasha, always will, always have.

Kagome just gave a nod to her mother. A true smile forming at her lips. Her mother just hugged her, rubbing circles upon her daughters back for comfort. Before standing up and announcing dinner was ready, and exiting the room. Not before turning back to tell her daughter that she loved her. "And if the boy doesn't want you, then they must be insane." Her mother joked as she closed the white door behind her. (a/n: Is Kagome's door white?) 

A few seconds passed, Kagome's vision still stuck on the door. Quickly scooted to her left, falling upon a small glass bottle. In it held pieces of the most beautiful, and powerful, just of mankind. 

Kagome lazily walked over and picked up the glass bottle, peering inside at the contents that it held. Three thin slivers of a jewel. Her ticket to her love, her ticket to her maker of pain. Either way, she had to go back someday. _'I did break the jewel. So I should put it back together. And besides, Inu Yasha would probably come up here and drag my butt back anyways.' _She let a small chuckle escape her lips, placing the bottle in her desk door and locking it securely. 

She had the lock installed ever since she caught Souta looking at her diary. She kept all her personal belongings in that drawer. And the Shikon No Tama, or at least pieces of it, where personal items. It _did_ come out of her. I say that is personal enough.

__

'I will go back there and finish what I started. I just need some time to rest. Just some time is all.' Kagome mentally told herself. She would go back, of course. Though she wont utter a word about it, she can't. She can't say a word no more. Cause silent is always better.

= =End Of Chapter 1= =

A/N: How do you like? I would really like to know. It is ok to flame. Please Read and Review, r&r. I want to hear what you think. Here is a little poll for you, for the end of my story. I could end two ways.

1. Kagome and Inu Yasha as lovers and live happily ever after.

2. Kagome and Inu Yasha just close friends, and Kagome accepts how life is. (The Inu/Kik. thing)

3. Your Idea Inserted here.

Please vote! Reviews make me write faster! And more at that!


	2. Water Guns And Home Alone

7 reviews! I'm happy. Well it is anonymous, everyone of my reviewers voted for this to be a Inu/Kag story. I don't know….totally how this is going to work out but, I'll try. I need a good challenge. Next chapter will have our lovable hanyou in it. Sorry this one didn't. Don't hate me.

Disclaimer: I own it all……… Now do you want the truth? I own nothing but the idea.

Silent is always better

__

Chapter 2

Kagome's POV

~

I looked over at my new friend beside me as we slowly made our way to my home. With my papers in my hand and my books in hers, it was kind of hard to go any pace but slow. "_I don't do homework so it would be easier on you if I carried the more heavier stuff for you." _She had told me.

She has been helping me carry home my homework since I last started school again. When I got back from…. The past. 

I spent the first week crying, since my body weakened I easily caught ill for the next week. After that it was directly to school, no buts. It has been two weeks I have been to school, making it a month in total I have been back. Every thing is going….ok, I guess. 

I quickly shifted my papers in my other arm to relieve some of the pressure, math, science, english, social studies, spelling, make-up tests and, even more papers were piled up from my hands all the way slightly past my chin. 

I glanced at my friend again, she was talking about how stupid the 'popular' people were. Her facial expressing was in a frown, a smile twitching at her lips. She wore the girls school uniform top and a pair of black blue jeans, thin straps connecting from on leg to the other. _"Skirts are for preps, no offense, Kagome."_

I wanted to tell her, "_No offense taken."_, but I couldn't. I can't speak, I won't speak.

So I just nodded my head. What else could I do? Even though she doesn't know why I don't talk she says she doesn't care. She told me that it doesn't mean I am less than a average person, so why treat you different?

All of a sudden my friend, Flayare, stopped. She silently looked around at their surrounding. Beautiful houses, lined up side by side. Painted many colors, from white to a soft blue. Soft green grass, lining the yards. The entrance to the shrine, just a few steps away. My house, visible to the naked eye. The god tree in sight, the leaves dancing in the slight breeze.

"It's too quite. Something isn't right." Flayare stated. The small twitching smile, gone. As we began walking again, passing the shrine entrance.

Snap~

We sharply turned our head to the sound. Facing us were two boys, Souta and another. The other had brown hair, slightly lighter than Souta's. Evil grins were plastered on their faces. What were they holding? Water gun? Oh Shit!

Normal point of view~

"Oh Shit!" Flayare spoke out Kagome's thought.

"GET THEM!" Yelled Souta as they began chasing the two tired girls around the shrine. The books and papers completely forgotten. Just because Kagome wouldn't speak didn't mean she couldn't scream, and scream is what the both girls did.

They quickly looked at each other, soaked. Kagome's white school top, wet. Her stomach and bra visible for the world to see. Kagome's mouth turned into a smile as she pointed to the boys who were standing there, dumbfounded. 

Flayare gave a slight nod. "Since we are already wet. ANDREW! SOUTA! YOUAR GONNA GET IT NOW!" She screamed as the two girls ran after their scared prey, the boys.

They quickly dropped their water guns and began to run, run straight into the house. 'Not fair. We can't kill them when mom is around. Those brats.' A scowl plastered on Kagome's face could tell you, she was in a bad mood. 

Flayare nudged Kagome slightly to catch her attention. "Lets get the books and paper and go inside. I just hope your papers didn't get wet." She whispered the last sentence to herself, walking back over to the huge mountain over book. She began to stack them, as Kagome did with her slightly wet papers.

They quickly picked up their heavy load and entered the house. "Higurashi-san! Kagome's home…." Flayare paused for a dramatic affect. "And wet!" They two girls heard some stifled laughter and the slamming of a door. 'Our brothers are such jerks!' Kagome stated matter-of-factly in her mind.

As they walked into the kitchen they saw Higurashi-san slaving away at the stove, as usual.

"Oh Saito-san! Did you help Kagome carry her homework home again?" Flayare just gave a nod as she hoisted the books on the table and slouched down into a chair.

Kagome did the same, not wanting to waste a minute of rest time before she started her homework. 'Looking at all I have to do makes me sick. Hmm….' Kagome lifted her nose slightly in the air. 'What is that smell…. Is it cookies? I am sure cookies could make me feel better.' Kagome thought just as the time buzzer went off.

Kagome's mom quickly went over to the over, turned off the buzzer, and swiftly pulled out the chocolate chip cookies. Placing them in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Now you two wait till they cool, then you can have a few. Not to many though." Said Higurashi-san as she began to walk out of the room. Higurashi-san quickly stopped, spinning on her heel and went to face her daughter.

"Oh and Kagome…" Her daughter nodded, motioning her to go on. "You have to stay home tonight. I didn't want to leave you home alone but…. Well your jii-chan (Is that right?) and I have to go visit some relatives in the hospital. And I can't trust you _not_ to kill your brother so he will be staying at a friends house. You keep the doors locked and I will be calling to check up on you."

Her daughter just kept nodding, a bored look on her usually happy face.

Her mother kept giving out order and instructions, Kagome's head began to drift towards the table for a little nap. 'Kami-sama, I know all this. Why is she retelling me.' Kagome told herself as her eyes closed.

A quick jolt to the side woke her up, Flayare quickly glance at the clock before grabbing a cookie and rushing to the bottom of the stairs. "Andrew! We got to go now! Okka-san (Or is it Oka-san?) told us to come home early! Bye Higurashi-san, Kagome-san!"

Before Higurashi-san had time to reply both Andrew and Flayare were out the door, gone. Kagome quickly face faulted. Higurashi-san looked at the clocked then back down at her daughter. "Well honey, we better get going to. The hospital we are visiting is many hours away. We will be staying the night over there. Souta left with the blur of the Saito-san's." Her mother did a little giggle before hauling hers and jii-chan's stuff out the door.

Jii-chan quickly followed, placing demon wards along the front door. "It's for your protection, Kagome." He stated in his raspy voice as he continued to the car. And they drove away, her okka-san blowing kisses to her daughter.

She was alone, in the house, a whole day and night. 'YES YES YES!' Her mind chanted. Unknown to her the golden orbs that waited impatiently in the tree by her bedroom window.

Some Review Responses:

__

Kiya1821: Inu Yasha and Kagome become lovers and kill kinky hoe together!

Sage-chan: I don't know if I will kill her off. Not sure, tempting but not sure. Her character is complex so it makes it fun. What is she ever thinking? Doom doom doom.

__

Saphire9891: I like how your story is coming out and I'm excited to find out what happens next. And I vote for #1: Kagome and Inu Yasha as lovers and live happily ever after. ^_^

Sage-chan: Why thank you. I am glad you are exited about it, makes my day even better.

__

Grandsabre of Hearts: NUMBER 1 NUMBER 1 NUMBER 1

Sage-chan: I take it your vote is number 1? Lol.

  



	3. Author Note, More Like A Sorry Note

Authors Note:

So sorry for not adding a new chapter. I feel so bad. But I have been so busy. Well, I had that week spending traveling to Georgia. And my friends mother just passed away, so I have been spending lots of time with her. And I have been babysitting people like crazy. @_@ Then there is the wedding, and my cousin coming up. So much more too. But I promise I will get a new chapter up real soon. Like in a couple of days. Promise! Ja Ne!

~Sage-chan


	4. A new order in Kagome’s Book Sit, Stay, ...

16 Reviews, I'm so happy! Though I feel really bad for not updating sooner. I could give you a list of excuses but, I won't. After this I might write a one-shot I just thought of, not sure. Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.

Silent Is Always Better

= = Chapter 3 = =

__

A new order in Kagome's Book. Sit, Stay, Go.

'The whole day by myself. What should I do? Homework or, lay around the house?' Kagome pondered with herself, searching for the answer. Exactly two seconds later a smile appeared on her features as she stated her answer. 'Lay around, duh.' With that she quickly made her way to her stairs, leaving the piles of homework behind her. 'I can do that tomorrow……. Maybe.' She told herself as she pushed her body up the stairs.

Getting up the stairs in her _agonizing _slow pace got her bored, quickly. She turned her head to the right, quietly look at the family pictures dangling from the wall. Every few seconds stopping to look at a important picture or two. She placed a hand on the wall and made it slide as she made her way up to the top. The slightly rough texture creating friction between her hand and the wall.

Finally making her way to the top, with a big smile intact, she made her way to her bedroom door. Opening the white painted door and stepping into her room, leaving a creak open after slightly pushing it back towards the doors frame.

Kagome quickly made her way towards her bed and, without hesitation, fell directly on the soft piece of furniture. Letting her muscles relax, taking in deep soft breathes, her mouth partly opened. Her eyelids fluttering, battling to keep open or just close all together.

A knock on her window made the decision to open her eyes, coming face to face with the white ceiling above her. 'Kami-sama, please say that was my imagination.' Kagome pleaded mentally. Kagome stood still, unmoving, waiting to see if she heard another….. '_knock knock.' _And there it was, another knock.

Kagome mentally cursed as she turned her head over towards the window to see a white headed hanyou, asking for permission in her room.

Kagome froze. She was scared, real scared. She wasn't ready for this, not yet.

Her eyes widened, glazing over like glass, her bottom lip slightly trembling. Her breathing becoming shorter, she had to remind her heart to beat a few times. Though, towards her confusion and sadness, his facial expression wasn't that of angry or annoyed. It was that same sad expression he had before, she hated that expression. She would rather him be angry at her, or at least pretend to. But know, that just had to be to much to ask for in this situation.

Taking a few deep breathes, she stood up. Making her way slowly towards her window, almost loosing her balance a few times in the process. Her now pale hands reaching for the window latch, to unlock it. Coming in contact with the latch, her hands rested on it, uncertainty building inside her.

'Should I? What does he want? What's going to happen? Kami-sama please… What should I do?' Another knock on the window caused her to look up, locking eyes with the hanyou. Kagome stared into the yellow orbs, in a trance, flashbacks of them running in her mind. She quickly broke eye contact. The past is the past, everything is different now.

She gulped, her uncertainty showing still, she unlocked the window and stepped back. Allowing the hanyou to enter. He mumbled a small 'thanks' before fully stepping in.

Inu Yasha looked at the woman before him, he could tell she was scared. He could smell it. He came here to get something, getting it also meant no more Kagome but, she would be better off anyways. 'She'll be safe here. Being around me would only cause her pain.'

"Kagome…. I need something…. From you." He began, having a hard time choosing the right words.

'He needs something? What?' Kagome just gave a slight nod, telling him to go on.

After receiving the nod from Kagome his confidence during this situation began to rise. "We need the jewel shards, Kagome. We… need yours." He stated, his voice still wavering slightly.

'The jewel shard? Jewel shard?!?! That's all. After all he has put me through and he still only cares about the shards!' Kagome mentally screamed. Hot tears of anger and pain sliding down her cheeks. Inu Yasha winced at the site of her crying, making no move to comfort her, though. 'Fine, he wants to act like nothing happened, so can I.' Her facial expression going from angered and pained to slight doubt. 'At least until I cool off. I guess I have no choice….'

Kagome put on a fake pouting face and stomped her way towards her closet, pulling out a yellow backpack.

Inu Yasha looked at her, dumbfounded. "K-Kagome? Are you coming? You Can't!" He yelled at her, his arrogant voice ringing through her ears. '_And why not?' _She wanted to scream back, but she couldn't. So she settled on throwing a book in his face, it hit its mark.

She quickly stuffed clothing into the yellow bag, hair essentials and, tooth brush and tooth paste. She quickly made her way down to the kitchen, as she began to pull out food, Inu Yasha made his entrance.

"Kagome, you can't come! It's to dangerous, it's gotten harder since you been there. I said n-" His rampage was caught off when he saw her face. It was still pained, she was forcing herself to go. Why? Why was she purposely putting herself in pain just to go and search for shards? He knew when he stood no match, she was going. And that's the end of it. Please with him shutting up, she continued to pack.

After gathering the last of the food and placing it in her backpack, they made their way towards the well. As Inu Yasha leaped up onto the brim of the well, he stopped and turned to face Kagome. "Kagome, why haven't you said a word to me?" He stated in his normal annoyed voice. Kagome, oblivious to what to say, quickly slammed her backpack into him causing him to fall into the well. Kagome jumping in directly after him.

How was she suppose to tell him?

A/N: This has to be the worst chapter I written. But I'm on writers block so hey, deal with it. ^_^

Some Review Responses

Kaylie-chan: This is a good story! I love it! Can't wait to see what happens! Oh, and I WANT INU/KAG! NUMBER 1 NUMBER 1! Uh...sorry...I get a little hyper sometimes...heh heh...

Sage-chan: Why thank you. I'm glad you love it. And it is going to be #1.

mellerz: Please continue I love it!

Sage-chan: Thanks. And I will continue it. You guys are soo nice.


End file.
